Cellular phones have been in widespread use for many years. A variety of carriers offer cellular services over networks in the United States and similar services are offered by cellular companies in most other countries around the world. The coverage of the networks of the different carriers varies widely depending on the geographic location of the user. Coverage depends on the proximity to a cellular tower delivering a cell signal to a user's mobile device. If a user is in a location that is too far away from a tower or that is blocked in some way from receiving the signal from a tower, the call quality may be reduced to an unacceptable level or drop off completely.
Cell phone users are typically charged a monthly service fee for the use of a phone on the cellular network. Those charges depend on the amount of use and are usually measured in the number of minutes during each monthly cycle. To avoid running up charges and/or to improve signal reception, a number of products and services have been offered to transfer a cellular call on a cell phone from the cellular network to another network such as a hardwired telephone network or a WiFi network that allows the call to be transmitted over the internet or another network.
While different products and services offering these transfer capabilities are available, none of them offers a seamless transfer which is accomplished without the user manually initiating such action. As a result, it is desirable to have such a system and method that automatically transfers calls from a cellular network upon a user coming into range of a WiFi network.
The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art by offering a software package that may run on any number of different operating systems including but not limited to Android, OS, Windows, Windows Mobile, Linux or Blackberry. The application provides voice over internet protocol (VoIP) telephone services designed to supplement and/or replace the existing cellular PCS or packet communication system.